The Road Less Traveled
by Aqua-Tranquility
Summary: Vivian Joy doesn't want to go into the family business so she embarks on a journey instead.
1. Run Away, Break Away

"Now the training center is only a couple towns over as long as you don't stray from the path you should be fine." Vivian's mother smiled sweetly at her, but Vivian could not curb the way her stomach roiled threatening to eject her breakfast.

Vivian did not have the heart to tell her mother that she did not want to carry on the proud Joy family tradition of being Pokemon Nurses.

There was nothing wrong with caring for pokemon it was not what Vivian wanted. She wanted to forge her own path. How? She didn't know, yet.

At the same time though she was a Joy and, to her knowledge, all Joy's were Pokemon Nurses who worked at Pokemon Centers dedicating their lives to healing trainer's pokemon. There was no protocol for what Vivian's endeavor. She was going to embark on a journey like most would have long before her age; sixteen was a little late to begin a journey but better late than never.

Still, Vivian could not imagine her mother's reaction. Anger, disbelief, or, worse yet, disappointment, so she was keeping all of this from her mother.

All Vivian could do was return her mother's smile. "Of course, I won't don't worry Mom. Even if I did get lost I have Audino. She would help me find my way for sure" Vivian replied while gesturing to the single Pokeball secured to her belt. Yes, she would always have Audino her first pokemon; who was supposed to be her only pokemon in all likelihood. Audino and her have been together since she was a kid.

Vivian smiled at her mother as guilt ate away at her. The bag slung over her shoulder weighed as heavily on her as what she was about to do. The hair dye in her bag ready for use, the new set of clothes ready to be worn, and her plan to leave everything she knew behind added to her guilt. When would she be able to see her mother again much less face her?

As if she could see through her Vivian's mother asked "Honey, are you alright?" Concern was evident in everything from her voice to her posture.

Vivian was nervous, but not for the reasons her mother thought, and she was wracked with guilt again.

Vivian knew trying to sneak another lie past her mother would be impossible, so she settled for a half-truth. "I am a little nervous. All of this is so new. I don't know if I can do this." She ended up admitting everything that was weighing on her the complete truth.

Fortunately, her mother assumed she was talking about her Pokemon Nurse training. "It's okay I was nervous when I began my training too. You will be alright and you will not be alone either Audino will be at your side and even if they are distant family you haven't met the girls at training with you are your family." Vivian's mother reassured.

"I know mom" Vivian replied then continued "I have to get going otherwise I'll be late."

"Of course!" Vivian's mother replied obviously she had forgotten for the moment her daughter had to leave. Then she pulled Vivian into a long gentle hug the bittersweet kind where you want to hold on to the moment forever but you have to let go.

Vivian was reminded then no matter what path she took once she left her mother's embrace and walked out the door her life would be forever changed.

So Vivian gripped onto her mother just as tightly promising herself that she would come back. One day when Vivian knew what she wanted. Someday in the future when she had made something herself; when she had something to show for this betrayal, for running away, and for lying.

Tears pricked at her eyes as the embrace ended. Vivian hoped she could make her mother proud regardless of the path she took.

Vivian said her goodbye tearfully and departed from her childhood home down the worn dirt path from Camphrier Town to where ever her feet took her which, in this case, was the complete opposite direction of Luminose City where she was expected.

Vivian walked until Camphrier Town faded into the distance before trying to find somewhere to enact the first step in her plan. One of the most distinguishing Joy features was Vivian's magenta hair, so she was going to dye it. Running away would not do much good if she could easily be found; precautions had to be taken. Vivian was sure that at some point she would be using a Pokemon Center and she was determined not to be recognized.

Vivian continued walking until an idea sparked. Parfum Palace was right down the road it would have a restroom she could use. Even with the entrance fee of a thousand P, it's a small price to pay for the freedom anonymity would give her.

Once Vivian finished dying her a jet black color, which was no small feat, she continued on the road to Cyllage City where she could purchase a new set of clothes and possibly challenge the gym.

As the sun set Vivian set up camp for the night hopeful for what the morning would bring.


	2. Two of a Kind by Chance or Design?

Vivian exhaled a sigh of relief defeating Cyllage Gym was not an easy task but it was worth it to be able to possess a gym badge. After all, this must have been the dozenth time she had challenged the gym; it was amazing to finally prevail. No more grueling climb up the Cyllage Gym Rockwall for this trainer!

Battling was exhilarating but it did not come naturally to Vivian. She loathed to admit it. Even though Vivian knew Audino for most of her life battling together was difficult. It was not that they didn't know how to work together. They knew how to work alongside each other, they had to know if Vivian were ever to carry on the Joy tradition, but she felt that she was needlessly putting Audino in harm's way. Audino was Vivian's friend. What kind of friend could Vivian be if she was asking Audino to fight for what was beginning to seem like little more than sport.

Training just did not seem to be for her. Maybe she really was a Joy at heart; not that there was anything wrong with that. Vivian just did not want her genes to dictate who she became or what she did in her life.

One thing had become clear if Vivian stood a chance at battling or anything else she would have to diversify her team. So she stopped by the Pokestop on her way out of town and picked up some supplies.

Vivian then consulted the locals as to what pokemon resided on the outskirts of Cyllage. A Pokedex would prove useful, but trainers only received them when they got their starter pokemon from a pokemon professor. Professor Sycamore's research lab was located in Lumiose City. It would be awhile before Vivian would be able to get one.

* * *

Vivian had spent hours now under the hot sun. The tall grass was irritating, but it was the best place to catch pokemon. Vivian was beginning to regret her choice of apparel. The shorts were cute, but she was in the grass. Tall grass was not like that in areas that were populated by people who mowed their lawns, because it was so overgrown it was itching her legs. The sun was nearly unbearable after standing in it for a few hours. Sunscreen was a must. Next time she passed a shop she would buy some; Vivian promised herself.

There was a rustle to her side a sound that alerted Vivian to another presence; an Eevee, _How cute!_ The Eevee pawed at the ground kicking up the dirt, _she must know Sand Attack._

Vivian prepared her bait. Of course, she could attack Eevee but it did not make any sense to attack a pokemon that she wanted to make a part of her team. Vivian wanted to convince Eevee to travel with her instead of using brute force. The bait was thrown and Eevee took it. Then a problem arose; Eevee would not go into the Pokeball. After she broke free from the Pokeball Eevee sat down smug as if she expected more food.

Vivian would show her! She threw more bait to Eevee, but this time her strategy changed. Instead of waiting for Eevee to finish eating Vivian would catch her off guard. Vivian threw her next Pokeball while Eevee was mid-chew. The Pokeball stirred once, twice, and... _Shit!_ Once again Eevee broke free before either of them could react to the change of events someone broke through the bush.

"Give me your pokemon!" The guy demanded. He looked truly bizarre, _so much red_. His hair was dyed red, his roots were showing, and coiffed up. His sunglasses were red. His _suit_ was red. Who in their right mind would wear a suit out in the wilderness; forget that who would wear a suit in this heat? Vivian did not want to judge but it was just _so much_ bullshit in one outfit.

"There's _no way_ anyone would intentionally dress _this terribly_ ," Vivian thought to herself.

"How dare you disrespect me!" Oops. Guess it wasn't to herself after all.

"This can't be the first time someone told you what you are wearing is ridiculous." Vivian did feel a bit guilty for voicing her thoughts but this guy was a pokemon thief; the lowest of the low. He did not deserve her respect. "Is red your favorite color?" Vivian inquired innocently.

"No, what does that have to do with anything?!" His face was beginning to match the color of his attire.

"Really? You could have fooled me, Red" Vivian replied a sweet smile on her face.

"You know what.." Red fumbled for a response his frustration clear, "fuck you! I'm going to make you eat those words."

"I'd like to see you try," Vivian teased, she knew she should not antagonize the thief but she could not help herself.

Red pulled out his Pokeball and released a Houndour, a dark type, Audino would be effective against it. Dark-type moves aren't very effective against fairy type; at least she thought so, this is too complicated, she should keep a chart on hand.

* * *

After trading blows for about hour fatigue really started to sink in then Red did something underhanded he tried to attack Eevee. Vivian watched shocked as Audino took the brunt of the blow and went down. Eevee chose that moment to try to attack; she did not even stand a chance. Houndour prepared to use Dark Fang as Eevee tried to use Sand Attack. Dust clouded the field. Vivian could not let Eevee take that hit. She threw herself into the fray. Eevee was in her arms soon enough as Vivian's momentum rolled her forward. A set of fang's sunk into her thigh.

Vivian looked up to the sky praying to whatever god was out there for some sort of reprieve; the dust obscured any view. They were outmatched. Nevertheless, she could not give up on her Pokemon; especially when they were fighting for her. It was over Vivian knew it. Still, she tried to get up.

Suddenly there was a wave of heat followed by a thunderous crash. Someone else had broken through the underbrush.

A flash of blue passed over Vivian; for a moment she thought that a piece of the sky had broken through the dust.

The fight finished quickly. Red disappeared. Probably ran like a coward. Pick on those he outmatched but the second he was confronted he turned tail and ran. Vivian closed her eye's she could lay here for a while. Now that thing's had calmed down a little.

"Are you alright?" The question snapped Vivian out of her thoughts. She opened her eye's to be greeted by amber eye's. Wow. Then the flowing blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She looked worried. Why did she look worried? Red was gone. He had been defeated. They had won. No, her gorgeous savior had saved her. Did Vivian have a type? Mysterious strangers, huh? Vivian felt the blush rise to her cheeks. Now was not the time to fantasize! "Shit! You _definitely_ aren't!" Blondie's hands went frantically to her head, "shit, shit, shit! What do I do?!" She face palmed, "stop the bleeding! Fuck! I need to get it together. Shit, focus, focus, focus!" Vivian's mysterious stranger ripped at her blue shirt. Oh, wow, she was _fine all over_ , wasn't she? The piece of a shirt was wrapped securely around her thigh. "Can you walk? No, of course not! Okay, get ready, let's go." Before Vivian knew it she was lifted up in Blondie's arms.

Wait, did she say go? "Wait," Vivian struggled weakly in Blondie's arms, "Audino is hurt." She palmed the Pokeball in her hands. How did this go again everything was getting fuzzier as every moment passed.

Blondie took it from her and Audino was retrieved, she smiled gently at Vivian, "I've got your audino, so can we get you some _medical attention now, please?_ " She asked it like a question, but it obviously wasn't, so impatient. There was the click of a Pokemon being released. Soon they were up and going somewhere. The clop of galloping hooves lulled her in and out of contentiousness. Blondie's Ponytail had begun to come undone. Her hair looked so soft. Arceus, what was making her _so embarrassing_? It was true but it was forward. No, that wasn't the right word.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a stop. Was that blood? Then they were swinging toward the ground and everything ceased.

* * *

Vivian woke up to the persistent beep of a monitor and steady thrum of machinery. She opened her eye's. Everything felt heavy her leg was wrapped up. Her eye's scanned the room. Blondie was slumped over in a chair across the room.

Nurse Joy entered the room. Blondie stirred waking up.

"Oh, good you have woken up," Joy directed her attention to Vivian. "I've never seen someone faint from something small like that," she giggled to herself.

"So much for bedside manner," Vivian muttered to herself.

"Oh, was the care I provided not up to _your standards?_ " The nurse answered with a look that said the question was rhetorical. Blondie was trying to contain herself; it looked like she was about to lose her shit. Nurse Joy had this creepy smile on her face like Vivian's mom got when she was mad. Vivian gulped it did not help that all Joy's looked the same. Her reaction only served to increase Blondie's barely contained laughter.

Vivian ignored the question, "Then what was the extent of my injuries?"

"Fortunately, the wounds were not deep enough to justify stitches. There should be minimal impact on your mobility." Nurse Joy responded professionally; _almost like a professional._

"How are my Pokemon?"

"They have nearly finished healing. Don't make a habit of this; all trainers should treat their Pokemon with the utmost care, love, and respect," Nurse Joy scolded. Vivian felt guilty once again Red had wanted a fight from the start, sure, but that didn't change that Vivian had goaded him; she made the situation worse. Vivian had put her Pokemon in danger.

"When can I see them?"

"Well, your Eevee refused to return to a Pokeball it stayed with you the whole night," Blondie finally spoke up gesturing to the bundle of fur at the foot of the bed.

"As for Audino, you should be able to pick them up by tonight," Nurse Joy added, "now, if you will please excuse me, I have other patients to attend to," then she turned towards the door to leave.

"Thank you," Vivian had to thank her; she healed Vivian's Pokemon, after all.

Nurse Joy smiled over her shoulder, "I should think so; be more careful in the future," she chided before she disappeared into the hall.

* * *

As left the room with Eevee nipping at her heels Blondie followed her out.

"The dining hall is right around the corner; wanna get something to eat?"

Vivian could go for some food, but she had to see that Audino was okay. Unfortunately, her stomach answered for her with a distinctive growl. "Sure. Which Pokemon Center is this?"

"Cyllage." A silence hung in the air for moment Blondie kept fidgeting, "So, we haven't been properly introduced, what's your name?" They had just made it to the Dining Hall; the line was short.

"Vivian," she answered as she seated herself in a booth. Blondie plopped onto the seat across from her, "what's your name?"

"Je..oh!..e," she fumbled for a while, "..m. Jem!" Well, that didn't seem _forced or suspicious at all_. Blondie, _Jem_ , brightened up again like the ray of sunshine she, apparently, was and continued without missing a beat, "can I call you Viv or Vivi for short?"

"Sure, whatever you like," it was not like Vivian would have to see her again after this; why fight it. "What kind of name is Jem anyway?"

"Oh, well it's short for...," she fumbled again, "..Jemma? But I go by Jem; it's a nickname!"

"Alright _Blondie,_ " Vivian smirked. If Jem could just _give_ her a nickname she could do the same.

"What, I get a nickname too," Jem no _Blondie_ , Vivian was committing to the nickname, brightened up like the innocent ray of sunshine she was, "Thank you, _Vivi_ ," she replied with a downright devilish smirk on her own face. Not so innocent after all.

"No problem," Vivian smiled back sweetly.

* * *

Vivian gripped Audino's Pokeball nervously; Audino was healed, but would they forgive her. Eevee scratched impatiently at her leg. "I'm not a scratching post," Vivian shot.

Eevee jumped at her, "What!?" The Pokeball was knocked out of her hand and Audino was released.

Vivian teared up from where she was sprawled out on the ground, "Audino, I'm so sorry you were hurt," her voice cracked.

Audino plopped down next to her and patted her head with its paw. Vivian threw her arms around Audino. From the corner of her eye, she saw Eevee headbutt Audino softly in the side.

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Vivian made her way out of Cyllage. This time nothing would stop her; Lumiose city was waiting.

"Hey, wait up!" Blondie ran up to her. What was going on? "Are you on a journey?"

"Yes."

"Let's get going," Blondie hooked her arm through hers and dragged Vivian down the road.

"What! Are you just _inviting yourself along_?" Vivian looked at the blonde in question in disbelief.

Jem laughed while continuing to pull Vivian along, "Yep!"

What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
